


you are the only one (out of the many things)

by youngminology



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gay, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sappy, at least, but i could give less of a fuck, but still cute, emo-ish minhyuk, how could i forget this, hyunghyuk needs more fics written, hyungwon - Freeform, i fell asleep earlier and dreamt about this so i woke up, idefk, is that legit, lmao i literally got inspiration for this from a wonkyun smut, lowkey savior!hyungwon, minhyuk - Freeform, savior, this is pretty sappy, this is so gay, um, why was i reading that, writing this at legit 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngminology/pseuds/youngminology
Summary: comfort is different for a lot of people; but for minhyuk, it's purely hyungwon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fluff in a long time, let alone fics in general. please please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes if there are any!

minhyuk is tired.

 

 

but even when he's lethargic, he's never one to let anger consume himㅡwhich is why when he suddenly yells at the group to  _shut the fuck up_ , it shocks all six of them, what more his own boyfriend. minhyuk breathes through his parted lips, closing his eyes and threading his fingers through his dark hair. he grumbles and knits his brows tightly before stomping into the shared room. 

 

 

outside, perplexed glances are exchanged. at one point, all five of them had their eyes fixed on hyungwon, who was just as confused as they all were. he was taken aback when all of them turned their heads to look at him standing in the back, and he frowns as hoseok tilts his head towards the room. hyungwon shrugs, frowning slightly. no one knew that minhyuk was his boyfriend (except maybe hoseok, since whenever it's the three of them alone, he'd almost always end up leaving the place to give them alone time. and it's not a surprise anymore when he comes back to find minhyuk asleep on the younger male's lap, their fingers intertwined and a small smile playing on his lips), but  _sure_ , everyone knows how close minhyuk can get to him.

 

 

"hurry the hell up and get in there, hyungwon," hoseok rolls his eyes, "before one of us goes batshit crazy as well."

 

 

hyungwon pretends to be annoyed and tries to protest, but since everyone  _also_ knows that only he can calm minhyuk down, it's not long before all five of them start pushing him towards the room. he swears he can hear hoseok chuckling lightly, and when he turns around to meet his eyes, the older male is wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. he gives hyungwon a thumbs-up right before he knocks on the door and twists the knob.

 

 

minhyuk is seated on the bottom bunkㅡhis forehead against his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. he's pretty damn aware that it's hyungwon who entered the room without even looking up, but he still remains in the fatal position. when the younger male pads over and plops down behind him, backhugging him and resting his head on his shoulder, minhyuk feels like melting into liquid (to hell with that, he's already melting). he lifts his head, turning around slightly as finds himself staring at hyungwon's visage, his eyes softening slowly but surely. the effect hyungwon has on him is really something, to say the least.

 

 

"you okay?"

 

 

hyungwon's voice is gentle and quiet and it makes minhyuk smile as he nods his head (although he's not really  _okay_ , but since it's hyungwon and he loves him too much for his own good, it wouldn't hurt him to lie a little). he tucks his feet beneath his thighs after turning around to face his boyfriend, entwining their fingers together and leaning on the younger male's shoulder. it's like minhyuk can finally breathe againㅡbecause hyungwon is right here, one arm wrapped around his petite figure. he's never felt so safe.

 

 

"what happened back there? why were you so upset, babe?"

 

 

it's been two years since they've dated, but the pet name still causes minhyuk's heart to palpitate at least two times faster, and it makes him turn all shy and blushy around the brunette (and hyungwon knows it, but he finds it the cutest thing ever how he'll try to hide his face with a cushion or whatever he can search for to cover the colour on his cheeks). minhyuk sighs, shaking his head slightly and giving him a small shrug.

 

 

"nothing happened, and i don't really know why either."

 

 

minhyuk shifts so his head is placed on hyungwon's lap, and their hands are on a small of his stomach. the younger male threads his fingers through dark hair, admiring his boyfriend's angular visage and finding himself smiling like an idiot. he rarely gets to see minhyuk like thisㅡall peaceful and soft and gentle and quiet, and he never got the chance to take in all his features one by one. even when it's just the two of them in the dorm, they're always doing stupid stuff and playing around. chae hyungwon has never really sat down and managed to take a moment to appreciate the ethereal beauty of his one and only; of lee minhyuk.

 

 

"are you tired?"

 

 

he brings himself to ask, and he gets a low hum in response. he brushes a few strands of hair away from minhyuk's closed eyes, tracing his jawline and his collarbones. hyungwon leans forward and presses his lips to the elder male's forehead, lingering there for a little while. he squeezes minhyuk's hand lightly, and there's still that damn smile plastered on his face.  _holy fuck_ , he thinks,  _i'm really a sucker for him_ _._

 

 

"hyungwon," minhyuk says quietly, "thank you."

 

 

he opens his eyes and gazes at the said man, and with his free hand he caresses the side of his face. minhyuk gets up and sits between hyungwon's legs, throwing his arms around his neck and inching closer. he could feel the heat creeping up his neck as hyungwon rests his hands on his waist, but he doesn't really care, because their foreheads are touching and the younger male's breath is hot on his face.

 

 

hyungwon is the one who closes the gap between them, moulding their lips together and making two hearts beat as one. the all-too-familiar excitement rushes through minhyuk as hyungwon pulls him closer and the grip on his waist tightens. when he pulls away, they're both giggling and staring at each other. times like these are the ones that minhyuk will never want to forget, but instead hold close to his heart until he dies. he cradles hyungwon's face in his hands and plants a small kiss on the tip of his nose. he scrunches his own before burying his face in between hyungwon's neck and shoulder, snaking his arms around his torso.

 

 

"i don't get it sometimes," hyungwon chuckles, "how come i'm the only one who can comfort you and make you feel like this? i thought you'd be closer to kihyun. i wouldn't even be surprised if you dated him, that is, if he isn't dating hoseok. i mean, out of all six of us, you decided to come straight to me?" he runs his fingers through his hair again, a calming, soothing gesture that he coincidentally also knows minhyuk likes. "you were the one who said i'm the most emotionless one in the first place."

 

 

minhyuk punches his chest lightly. "shut up, you dork."

 

 

"am i the only one out of the many things?" 

 

 

"yes. yes, you are."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (yes i just had to make hyungwon ask that damn question)
> 
>  
> 
> don't really know where this one-shot was going tbh, like i actually wanted to write this at 3am but i fell asleep and woke up at 6am, so i'm like, oh, okay cool, let's just start writing this and get it over with lol
> 
>  
> 
> also don't really know why i even decided to write this, but okay i wrote it anyway


End file.
